Citylights - A KaVi Fanfiction
by Divyaa2612
Summary: Imagine having to start from scratch to make a living in a metro city like Mumbai, hard isn't it? Kavin and Purvi fought their way towards the top in the very Mumbai city. Come backs are meant to be strong, this is the come back of my one of the most amazing work. Citylights,by Divyaa26. KaVi lovers wouldn't wanna miss this.Welcoming you in and promising quality reading experience!
1. Yeh hai Mumbai, Meri jaan!

What do you need to get through all the thick and thins that life throws at you? Money? Yes, upto certain extent you do need money. But what more, something that money can never buy, something that's above everything.

Love.

You need love. Love that gives you hope, that gives you support. Love that acts as your backbone when you try to stand on your own feet. Love that holds you when you're about to fall down and give up. Such love that allows you to dream and backs you to chase those dreams.

These days, people want so much from their lives, almost everything. It's not easy at all to gain everything just like that, it's definately not a cakewalk.

Difficulty, is what they call it. I call it struggle. When you come to me, it's almost like you carry it in on you bag the moment you step in. Over the years as I grew, I've seen many people come and go. Some as winners while some defeated.

But they were different. Really different. Emerging like a pheonix from the darkness of difficulties, they conquered like true fighters.

All they brought in with themselves was two bags of luggage, a few bucks in their wallet, a bottle of water and lots of love in their hearts, for each other and for me.

This tale is of those two individuals who were one indeed. I have witnessed their journey from struggle till good times all the way.

It's time for all of us to go five years back from everything started. Throughout this journey, I will accompany youall. _Kahi kisi galli mein kho na jao._

You all must be thinking, who am I?

Well, You'll get to know that soon. For now let's begin our journey, In MY STYLE.

Tar bola, Ganpati Bappa Morya!

Citylights - A KaVi fanfiction.

 **15 March, 2014. 1:30 A.M**

 **CST ( Chatrapati Shivaji Maharaj Terminals ) Mumbai , Maharashtra.**

" Chalo chalo station aa gaya.. "

" Utaro utaro CST aa gaya.."

" Arey bhai mera samaan lena jara.."

" Woh bag le lo, kitna loge ek bag ka? "

People got down from the train in bunches. Even at the midnight, station was buzzing like day time. Well, the city never sleeps so it wasn't a big deal.

Among all the chaos, a guy stepped down with his two bags and a delicate hand wearing red tinkling bangles wrapped around his arm. She approached to take one of the bag from his hand but he immediately declined.

" Tum matt uthao." He smiled.

" Lekin-" She tried to convince him.

" No lekin vekin. Chalo main le leta hu."

Both of them walked towards the exit, before halting in front of the TC.

" Ticket Please." TC asked for tickets.

" Jee." He handed him their tickets.

" Hmm, Kavin Khanna." The officer mumbled.

" Haan. "

" Okay. Correct. Aur aap ke sath hai?" TC asked checking the other ticket.

" Meri wife, Missus Purvi Kavin Khanna. " Kavin answered.

Kavin could see a faint smile creeping up her lips, but he chose to not acknowledge it right there.

" Okay. Aap jaa sakte ho. Thank you. "

Both of them walked out of the station, once the TC approved.

" Tum muskura kyu rahi thi abhi? Uss TC ke saamne?" Kavin asked.

" Bas yun hi. " Purvi shrugged.

" Accha? Dekho aise yun hi hasne walo ko log pagal samajhte hai. Toh issey pehle main tumhe pagal samjhu, bata do." He insisted.

Purvi thought for a moment before speaking up.

" Woh tum ne kaha na, Purvi Kavin Khanna."

" Haan toh?" He looked at her.

" Toh sunane mein bohot pyaara laga." She admitted cutely.

He smiled at her cuteness, shaking his head meanwhile. They came out of the station and looked for taxi but couldn't find one.

" Kavin, yaha toh ek bhi taxi nahi dikh rahi. Ab hum kya kare?" The wife asked as the searched around.

" Pehle toh yaha se chalte hai, Shayad aagey se mil jaye." Husband replied, as they started walking on the almost empty road illuminated by the street lights.

" Purvi.." Kavin softly called her name.

" Haan?" She looked at him.

" Hum yaha aa toh gaye hai, lekin itne bade Mumbai mein hum kaise rahenge? Kaise acchi zindagi banayenge.." He trailed off nervously.

Not that he was afraid of the challenges that were lined up before him, he was ready to give all of him to make a good living. It was only the little vulnerability that made him worry about things. Purvi sensed it well before tightening her hold on Kavin's arm.

" Mujhe tum pe pura bharosa hai, Kavin. Mujhe pata hai ke mera pati itna kaabil hai ki apne dum pe kuch kar dikha sake. Naya sheher hai na, isiliye thodi nervousness toh hogi hi. Trust me, you'll be fine." Purvi smiled, assuring him.

" Hmm. Kabhi kabhi samjhdari ki baatein bhi kar leti ho tum. Waise chinta matt karo, sab jald hi theek ho jayega." Kavin replied.

" Filhal kuch kha le? Bohot bhuk lag rahi hai mujhe." Purvi chuckled.

" Haan. Lekin iss wakt toh sab hotels band honge.." Kavin checked around.

" Kisne kaha? Arey hotel ko maaro goli! Woh dekho." Purvi pointed towards a Pav Bhaji stall, ever so enthusiastically.

" Purvi, Nahi. Pav Bhaji Nahi. " Kavin, knowing his girl, declined right away.

" Kyu nahi? Chalo na, Kavin. Mujhe bohot bhuk lag rahi hai, agar chakkar vakkar aa gaya toh!" Purvi wasn't going to back away.

" Par Purvi agar yeh kha ke tumhari tabiyat kharab ho gayi toh? " Kavin asked as a matter of fact.

" Kuch nahi hoga baba. Kitne log khate hai, kisi ko kuch hua hai? Chalo please." Purvi commanded.

That was cue for Kavin, he knew that it was pointless debating with her since at the end, she was going to win anyway.

" Tum bhi na, Purvi. Chalo." Kavin shook his head in disbelief as they approached the stall. Taking place on two of the red stools, Kavin told the stall keeper,

" Bhaiya, do plate Pav Bhaji dena."

" Sahab, bas ek hi plate bachi Hai. Woh raat ho gayi na toh sab khatam Ho gayi. Ab bas thodi hi bachi hai." The man said, hesitantly.

Kavin And Purvi exchanged glances before Kavin told,

" Bhaiya, Ek kaam karo woh ek plate meri wife ko de do."

" Ha Bhaiya. Aap de do hum ek hi plate mein kha lenge." Purvi was quick to rephrase Kavin's sentence.

The man smiled and went inside the stall to prepare the food.

" Purvi, Tum kha lo. Main theek hu." Kavin said, as he glanced at her.

" Pata hai, pata hai. Tum bhuke raho aur main kha lu, aisa kabhi ho sakta hai? Chup chap Khao Samjhe? Koyi behes nahi chalegi." Purvi put an end to

" Daanto. Acche se daanto apne pati ko."

The couple saw a middle aged woman emerging from behind.

" Woh daant nahi rahi thi main. Bas.." Purvi denied, shyly.

" Haha! Mazak kar rahi hu main, Madam." Woman laughed.

" Ohh." Purvi smiled.

" Tum yaha? " The man asked from behind the stall.

" Itna late ho gaya tumhe aaj toh dekhne chali aayi." Woman answered.

" Sorry woh hamari wajah se.." Kavin made a quick apology.

" Nahi nahi, Sahab. Aap dono aisa matt kaho. Aur aap agar yaha nahi aate toh itni pyaari bacchi ko bhuka rakhte kya? Iss wakt yaha koyi jagah khuli nahi hogi." Woman smiled as she looked warmly at Purvi.

" Bilkul nahi. Main khud bhuka reh sakta hu lekin Purvi Ko Nahi." Kavin was instant to reply.

" Sahab, lagta hai aap dono ki nayi nayi shaadi hui hai." The stall keeper arrived with a plate full of Pav Bhaji.

" Haan. Bas kuch din pehle hi hum ne shaadi ki hai." Purvi answered for Kavin.

" Bohot pyaare lagte ho tum dono sath mein. Nazar na lage tumhari jodi ko." The stall keeper's wife offered her blessings.

This was just the begining of Kavin and Purvi's new life. There was still a lot to come. Lots of Difficulties, lots of obstacles. But one thing was sure in my heart that Kavin and Purvi were going to win over every difficulty every obstacle.

Their love, was their strength.

Let's see what new morning brings for them.

For now let them enjoy their midnight Pav Bhaji.

As for me, I'll stop beating around the bush now and just reveal my self.

 _Lot's of people come to me,_

 _For fulfilling the dreams that they see,_

 _I am full of crunch and creams,_

 _They call me city of dreams,_

 _I've emerged from floods and terrorist attacks,_

 _Still smiling on the Marine Drive through stones in cracks,_

 _So No Gadbad, No Ghai._

 _Sab Pyaar se Bulaate Hai Mujhe Aamchi Mumbai!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Okay Misha, I wanna hear you screamin'! Haha, well I GOT MY USERNAME BACK! It's just that it's Divyaa2612 now. So basically, I'm restarting Citylights. I'll be posting chapter with some new changes. Those who've read it before, I'm glad you showed up again. Those who are reading it for the first time, I'm glad you're giving this a shot.**

 **Let me know! Also I'll update Gentleman's Promise very soon. About that, I feel like I should change the title of book. Should I? If yes, then suggest me a title :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	2. Home is where the heart is :)

" Rahul, Tum ne jo address diya tha hum waha aa chuke hai."

Kavin said as he along with Purvi stood in front of a typical Mumbai's building with that old yet beautiful infrastructure. Having three floors, it wasn't any block or tower. It was an old building where Kavin and Purvi had rented a room.

" Okay thanks, yaar. Chal ab main rakhta hu."

He turned to find his wife looking around pleasently, trying to intake as much as of the surroundings. He picked the bags and stood next to her.

" Kya dekh rahi ho?" He questioned, as they started heading towards the staircase.

" Yeh jagah kitni pyaari hai na? Humein yaha aaye hue das minute hi hue hai and it already feels like home. It's so warm." She explained.

" Well, you're right. Bas building purani hai thodi." Kavin stated.

" Purani hui toh kya hua? Aas paas ped kitne hai dekha hai. Aur neeche bacche khel rahe hai matlab zyada tar families rehte honge yaha. Isse perfect jagah aur koyi ho nahi sakti hamare liye."

Kavin couldn't disagree to her since all of her points were correct. They reached the second floor climbing up the typical wooden staircase being the trademark of old Bombay infrastructure. Thier room was on the most left corner of floor, which was locked.

" Rahul ne kaha tha saamne wale ghar se chaabi le lene ko." Kavin told his wife as she advanced to the room in front of theirs. She knocked on the closed door, seconds later an old woman appeared from behind the closed door.

"Jee?" The woman asked.

" Namste, Woh hum yaha rehne aaye hain. Kya aap ke paas chaabi hain? " Purvi asked, very politely.

" Oh haan haan. Chabi mere hi paas hai. Main laati hu, ek minute ruko."

The old lady smiled before going to fetch the keys, while the newly married couple waited outside, another lady came out of the room next to theirs followed by a man who was supposed to be her husband.

" Ayyo Murthi! Kitna baar bola tum ko yeh drumstick dekh ke, check kar ke laane ka! Iska sambhar kaisa banega! Pranth!" The lady threw some drumsticks in dustbin before noticing Kavin and Purvi.

" Jee Namste." Purvi greeted her.

" Waddkham." The lady smiled.

" Main Purvi hun aur yeh mere husband, Kavin. Hum yaha rehne aaye Hai." Purvi introduced themselves.

" Oh I see. Myself Madhavi and he's my husband,Murthi." The south indian lady intro

" Hello Uncle, hello Aunty." Kavin smiled warmly at them.

" Namste, bacche log." Murthi acknowledged.

" Aur main Kalpana hu. Yeh lo tumhare ghar ki chaabi." The old lady came out with keys.

" Thank you, Daadi." Kavin thanked her as he took the keys from her. Kalpana's eyes stayed on Kavin for a while before she spoke,

" Koyi baat nahi, Beta. Bohot accha laga tumhare muh se Daadi sun ke. Woh nain akele rehti hu na, koyi hai nahi Daadi Kehne wala."

Kavin could only nod in reply before Kalpana decided to skip the topic.

" Madhu, Murthi phir se galat sabzi le aaya?" She turned to the tamilian couple.

" Dekho na, Murthi ko kitna samjhaya lekin samjhata hi nahi." Madhvi glared at her husband.

" Lekin Madhu-" Murthi tried to put forth his defense.

" Murthi, Sighram vango! Jao dusri drumsticks lekar aao. Vango vango!" Madhvi ordered him.

" Seri Seri." Murthi obeyed, making Kavin chuckle under breath.

" Kavin, tum bhi apni wife se darna shuru kar do. Warna mere jaisa halat ho jayega." Murthi just had to slip in a joke over his wife. Kavin couldn't control his laughter as he set it free.

" Murthi! " Madhvi exclaimed, unamused.

" I didn't mean it like that, you know that I love you, Madhu." Murthi immediately played the love card.

" Ayyo." Madhvi blushed.

As the tamil couple carried on their cute little fight, Kavin and Purvi internally felt that they were in right place, around right people.

After a while, Kavin pushed the door open, immediately met with quiet an amount of dust. Purvi laughed as her husband went on sneezing like there was no tommorow.

" Oh god, Kavin. What am I gonna do with you? Idhar dikhao."

Purvi examined him as she wiped the dust of his face with the end of her duppata. Sometimes, her husband really seemed like a child who desperately needed a babysitter.

" Ab thik hai?" She asked.

" Haan." Kavin nodded before scanning the apartment as they stepped inside.

Actually you can't even call it an apartment, It was a room. A plane room which was divided in two parts. There was a small kitchen and a small washroom, rest was the living room. A small iron cupboard, few utensils eating dust since ages, a gas stove and that's it.

Purvi was quick to read Kavin's contriet eyes as he glanced around the empty room. She softly slipped her hand in his, leaning her side against his.

" Kya hua?" She questioned.

" Yaha toh kuch bhi nahi hai, Purvi." He answered.

" Jaanti hu. Lekin dheere dheere sab aa jayega, Kavin." She assured him.

That gave him no comfort as he ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his temple in the end. Purvi made him face her before noticing the slight glint of water pooling in his eyes.

" Yeh jagah rehne layak nahi hai, Purvi. I'm sorry, main yeh kaha leke aaya hu tumhe."

Guilt, was the only emotion to be seen in his eyes. Purvi felt a pinch in her heart seeing her man falling weak for a moment. She wasn't going to let him though, was she?

" Itni pyaari aankhon mein aansu bilkul acche nahi lagte." She whispered in his ear before resting her forehead on his.

" Hum yahi rahenge aur bohot khush rahenge. Tum mujhe bohot acchi jagah leke aaye ho. Yaha ke log kitne acche hain, dekha na tum ne?" She told him.

" Lekin Purvi-" Kavin tried to speak.

" Lekin vekin ko nikal do apne dimag se, Kavin. Mumbai jaise sheher mein ek raat mein tum ne hamare liye rehne ke liye ghar dhundh liya. Pata bhi hai kitni badi baat hai? Aur mujhe puri garranty hai, jaise tum ne yeh ghar dhundha hai waise hi job dhundh loge aur sab theek ho jayega."

Kavin smiled before pulling back in front of her, admiring his positive and soft spoken wife.

" I promise, Main tumhe jald hi bade aur acche ghar mein le jaunga, Purvi. Ekdm mehel jaise ghar mein." Kavin told her, making her smile.

" Zarur jayenge. Lekin filhaal hamare iss chote se mehel ko theek thak kar le?"

Purvi asked before they heard a knock on the door. There stood Kalpana and Madhvi in front of them.

" Andar aa sakte hai mister and missus Khanna?" Kalpana asked, playfully.

" Arey Daadi, aaiye na please." Kavin told her.

" Aane nahi, le jaane aayi hu tum dono ko." Kalpana replied.

" Kaha?" Purvi asked.

" Mere aake fresh ho jao aur thoda aram kar lo." She answered.

" Aur phir lunch karne hamare ghar aana hai. Tastey sambhar banaya hai.." Madhvi added.

" Arey aap dono kyu takleef utha rahe ho." Kavin was uncertain of what to reply.

" Ayyo takleef kya usmein, Kavin. Tum hamara son jaisa hai aur yeh hamara daughter in law. Tum ayega toh Murthi ko aur mere ko accha lagega." Madhvi glanced at the newly married couple.

" Kavin, tum jao. Jaa ke fresh ho jao Daadi ke ghar." Purvi told her husband.

" Aur tum?" Kalpana asked.

" Daadi, main tab tak fatafat se ghar saaf kar leti hu." Purvi explained.

" Main bhi help kar deta hu na phir?" Kavin offered.

" Nahi ha, Kavin. Tum pehle hi bohot thak chuke ho. Chup chap jaake fresh ho jao." Purvi told him off.

Upon realising that she wasn't taking no for an answer, Kavin picked his clothes and went along Kalpana.

" Purvi, kanna, Chalo main tumhari help karti hu saare utensils lagane mein, kitchen set karne mein." Madhvi came forward.

" Nahi aunty, aap kyu takleef le rahe ho. Main-"

" I know okay? Tum khud bhi bohot tired hai. Lekin Kavin ko pata nahi chalne diya. Main toh ghar pe rest hi kar rahi thi pura din. Yaha thoda kaam kar legi toh kya ho jayega. Aur ha mere paas extra curtains hai, tum window pe lagao." Madhvi said as she already went to bring the duster and other stuff.

" Purvi, Woh Daadi tumhe bula-"

Kavin left the sentence incomplete as he saw the room. It was spotlessly clean. Windows were open as fresh air arrived in the room. Clothes were settled in cupboard, kitchen was cleaned and few jars were placed neately on shelf. Washroom was cleaned as well. Curtains were tugged over windows, Kavin couldn't believe it was the same dirty room he had seen a while ago.

Purvi was taking out her fresh clothes from the cupboard.

" Tum ne toh iss ghar ka naksha hi badal diya." Kavin nearly gasped.

" Ab lag raha hai na yeh hamara chota sa mehel?" Purvi asked, with a smile on her face.

" Haan. Bohot pyaara lag raha hai yeh ab." Kavin agreed.

" Madhvi aunty ne bohot help ki hai, main akele yeh sab nahi kar paati. Aaj raat main kuch meetha bana ke Daadi aur Madhavi aunty-Murthi uncle ko de kar aaungi." Purvi suggested.

" Bilkul. Bohot pyaar diya hai inn logo ne hamein." Kavin told her.

After Purvi got freshen up at Kalpana's place, she returned and grabbed her wallet.

" Kavin, Tum so jao thodi der. Main jara market jaa ke kuch saaman lekar aati hu."

Purvi told her husband as she saw him struggle with his pillow. He constantly changed side to get some comfort but he just couldn't.

" Kya hua?" She asked him.

" Purvi, Main kab se sone ki koshish kar raha hu lekin neend hi nahi aa rahi."

" Zameen pe soney ki aadat nahi hai nj tumhe. Shayad isiliye." Purvi told him, kneeling next to him.

" Haan. Par yeh chaddar toh phir bhi comfortable hai. Lekin dekho na yeh takiye ke sath jam hi nahi rahi meri." Kavin complained.

Purvi chuckled before replacing the pillow with her lap.

" Ab theek hai?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

" Bilkul." He

" Hmm..Ab So Jao Chalo...thak gaye ho na tum bohot Kavin.." Purvi said.

" Tum Bhi toh thak gayi ho na..Tum Bhi So Jao Na.." Kavin said.

" Main Toh tumhe dekh ke hi Fresh Ho Jaati Hu Kavin.." Purvi smiled.

" Accha ji? " Kavin Smiled.

Both of them talked for a while and then Kavin was asleep. Purvi Gently picked his head and placed it on pillow. She Smiled looking at her Cute and Innocent Kavin. She Placed a Soft Kiss On His Forehead and Went to Market.

 **A/N : So, bef** **ore saying anything I just want to pay my respect to all the martyrs who sacrificed their lives to save ours. _26/11/2008_ , a day that Mumbai can never forget and neither any Mumbaikar. India's biggest and most horrible terrorist attack happened in Mumbai, remembering those fearful nights still gives me scare.**

 **Mumbai Police being the true heros fought for our lives. Their sacrifice will always be imparallel. May Ganpati bappa bless their souls with peace.**

 **Also, Salute to the undying spirit of my city Mumbai. I'm so proud to be called a Mumbaikar, I was born her, I'm growing up here and I wish to stay here as long as I shall live. :)**

 **Indusweety : Your review was the very first one! Thank you so much for reading and lots of love!**

 **FancyPari : Hi Pari, Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you liked it. Love you!**

 **Guest who called me Di : Hehe! Darling, please mention your name to me. Thank you so much for your awesomeeeee review! Love you so much!**

 **Guests on 22nd Nov : Thank you so much guys! Your support means so much to me that can't be expressed in words. Do mention your names so that I can thank you personally. Lots of love!**

 **Jhakkas Guest : Lol, yeh toh sirf start tha! Puri story bhi bole toh ekdm jhakkas hogi! Thanks and Love you!**

 **Mitali : Thank you so much dear, Mits. Love you!**

 **Subhi Singh : Bro, glad to see you! thank you so much and love you :)**

 **Popi Roy : Pehle toh please mujhe aap matt kaho. You can call me tum. Thank you so much for showing up here and yes, chapter 5 se continue kar sakti thi lekin woh aadhi adhuri lagti. Isiliye socha shuru se start karti hu! Thanks and Love you!**

 **Wow Guest : Your review was WOW! Thank you so much! Love :)**

 **Simmi : Thank you so much dear, Simmi! Let me know how did you find this one. Love you :)** **Aarti : You make me smile so much, Aarti! I'm so happy to see you. Aur please matt kaho yaar, tum ne kaha na toh nahi change karungi Gentleman's Promise ka title. Thank you! and yes, love you!** **RomEdy Girl : I've already crashed your PM :p Waiting for reply. Thank you so much for reading and love you!** **Gentleman's Promise has been updated yesterday, if you've missed it, go check it out!** **Thank you.** **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	3. Nazdeekiyan

" Kya main andar aau?"

Purvi asked as she stood on the door step of Kalpana.

" Arey beta, puch kyu rahi ho? Aao na." Kalpana smiled.

Purvi entered inside and extended a small bowl to her.

" Suji ka halwa banaya hai, socha aap ko khila du. Aap ne itni help jo ki hai aaj hamari." Purvi smiled.

Kalpana reached out for a spoon from the metal rack of utensils.

" Actually ekdm simple banaya hai. Bas dudh, suji aur shakkar daali hai. Dry fruits ya phir khoya nahi dala hai." Purvi told a little hesitant.

" Tumhare toh haathon mein hi swaad hai, beta. Dry fruits aur khoya ki koyi zarurat nahi hai." Kalpana assured her in regards of the taste.

Next Purvi stopped at the south indian residence. She knocked before Madhavi and Murthi acknowledged her presence.

" Ayyo Purvi?" Madhvi smiled, looking up from the book she read.

" Can I come in for a minute, aunty?" Purvi asked..

" Most welcome, Kanna." Murthi was quick to reply.

" Uncle, aunty aap dono ke liye halwa laayi hu. Kha ke batana haan kaisa laga. Actually I'm still learning to cook." Purvi admitted shyly.

" I see. Hum bhi tum ko ek din Payssam bana ke taste karata hai. You will love it." Madhavi stated, enthusiastically.

" Payssam?" Purvi questioned.

" Woh humara south indian sweet dish hai." Murthi cleared her confusion.

" Oh. Pakka khilana." Purvi nodded.

" Ab main chalti hu. Kavin ghar pe wait kar raha hoga."

The girl took their leave as she returned her home.

" Such a sweet child na, Madhu?" Murthi glanced at his wife.

" Ekdm correct bola tum, inippu pen **s** **weet girl.** " Madhvi smiled warmly.

Purvi was on her way back to home when she saw a woman in her late thirties, unlocking the door of her room. Being civil, Purvi thought of introducing herself to the newly found neighbour.

" Hello, Main Purvi hu. Aaj hi yaha aayi hu rehne."

" Toh? Main kya karu?" The lady tossed her warm greetings right in the bin.

To say that Purvi wasn't surprised by her snide remark would be false. Who on earth greets like that? Still, being the bigger person that Purvi was, she continued.

" Aap halwa khayengi? Main laau?" She asked.

" Mujhe meetha pasand nahi." The neighbour replied.

" Haan. Woh toh dikh hi raha hai." Purvi chuckled to herself.

" Kuch kaha tum ne?"

Purvi shoook her head in no before the lady went inside slamming the door quiet hard.

" Ajeeb hai." Purvi mumbled.

" Woh Resham didi hai."

Purvi saw a young girl approaching her with a backpack hanging low from her shoulder.

" Oh by the way, I'm Noor." The girl introduced herself.

" Hello Noor, I'm Purvi. Aaj hi aye hain hum yaha rehne." Purvi answered back, warmly.

" Oh, I See. Lekin hum matlab?" Noor asked.

" Matlab main aur mere husband." Purvi answered.

" Tum married ho? Congrats yaar!" Noor smiled warmly at her.

" Haha. Tum se mil ke bohot accha laga, Noor. Ek dost mil gayi mujhe." Purvi voiced her joy..

" Mujhe bhi. Waise yaha sab acche hain. Daadi, Murthi uncle aur Madhu aunty, bas inn Resham didi ko chod ke." Noor made a face at the last name.

"Resham didi? Kyu?" Purvi asked.

" Woh toh main baad mein fursat se bataungi tumhe. Filhaal toh abhi abhi college ttrip se aayi hu. Jaake bas so jaungi." A yawn escaped her mouth.

" Haan. Aur agar kuch chahiye ho toh mujhe batana haan." Purvi told her.

" Dude, yeh toh mujhe tumhe kehna chahiye." Noor joked.

" Jao jaake aram karo. Lekin tumhara khana?" Purvi asked.

" Don't worry, friends ke sath bahar hi dinner kiya hai." Noor assured her before heading to her room.

Purvi returned to her home only to see her husband serving the food for both of them. She smiled before closing the door behind her.

" Arey wah, abhi tak hamari shaadi ko ek mahina bhi nahi hua aur tum abhi se meri itni seva kar rahe ho?" Purvi teased as she sat next to him.

" Kya karu? Murthi uncle ne mujhe alert jo kar diya. Abhi seva nahi karunga toh budhape mein tum meri taraf dekhogi bhi nahi."

Kavin's reply threw his wife in immense laughter. He smiled seeing her laughing her heart out, at the same time the fact that his Purvi was so graceful, so positive about everything yet so simple, amazed him. He married this girl, brighter than the moon. As vibrant as a butterfly and yet so serene like the nature.

Damn he was head over heels for her.

" Bohot has liya ab khana khao." Kavin told her, shy over the limit.

" Wapas kehna jara? Murthi uncle ne kya kaha?" Purvi teased him.

" Kuch nahi." He felt embarrased.

" Aise kaise kuch nahi? Woh kya kaha tha tum ne? Budhape mein-"

" Purvi.."

The newly married couple had their dinner with Purvi constantly making fun of Kavin. He _did_ feel like he making a fool of himself in front of Purvi, but eventually he was fine even with being the fool as long as his Purvi was smiling.

After finishing with all the chores, Purvi made the bed for both of them. Kavin was off to take a small walk. Purvi placed a mat over the floor and covered it with a warm bedsheet, pillows were placed neatly over along with a single blanket. She changed into a comfortable cotton dress as Kavin returned home.

" Purvi?" He called her before locking the door.

" Aayi." She replied, sliding the curtain aside that separated kitchen and rest of the room.

"Ice cream?" Kavin offered her a cornetto ice cream, making her smile wide.

" Thank you so much." She gladly took the ice cream.

Both of them settled down on the mat before unwrapping the cones.

" Kal ek do interviews ke liye jaane wala hu. Subeh time pe utha dena ha please." Kavin told her.

" Bilkul. Main bhi jaane wali hu. Kuch banks mein vacancy hai, wahan kaam bann sakta hai mera." She smiled.

" Bann sakta hai nahi, bann hi jayega. Tum itni intelligent ho, Purvi. Tumhare rejection ke chances bohot rare hai." The husband stated, proudly.

" Tumhe yaad hai, college mein jab placement shuru thi tab main kitni nervous thi interview se pehle?" She chuckled to the memory.

" Aur main kitna relaxed tha." Kavin boasted.

" Isiliye select nahi hue the." Purvi laughed, nudging him.

" Excuse me? Ab unn logo ko apne company mein ekdm serious employees hi chahiye the toh meri kya galti? Waise bhi uss wakt mujhe job karne ki jarurat nahi thi." Kavin explained.

" Lekin abhi hai. Hum dono ko job ki bohot jarurat hai, toh kal acche se interview dena, samjhe?"

Kavin wrapped an arm around his lover before leaning to her side.

" Hamesha mujhe lecture deti rehti ho." He mumbled.

" Kya kare, tumhe hamesha sambhalne ki jarurat padti hai. Bacche jo ho." Purvi placed a tender hand over his cheeks.

Their faces being just inches apart, Purvi glanced at her husband who was too indulged in the proximity they shared. The cones were kept aside to melt without being bothered about them as Purvi closed the petty distance between them as she kissed him soft on his lips.

What started as a soft, tender gesture of love took no time to become passionate as Kavin's hands found their own ways to explore Purvi's body. Purvi was more willing to let it go further than Kavin. All she knew that time was to express her love to her the man she loved so truly.

Her hand ran from his nape as she pulled him closer to herself, Kavin allowed her to tower him before he pulled off her duppata to keep it aside. His lips left a trail of soft kisses over her neck which she didn't mind at all.

The girl was so willing to engage her husband in herself and make him litreally crazy for her, that she took hold of his hand and guided it to her back, where the zip of her dress was.

Surprisingly, Kavin's kisses stopped the very moment he felt her intentions of him unzipping her dress. He immediately drew his hand away from her back.

" Kya hua?" Purvi's eyes depicted confusion with a hint of sadness.

" Yaha se aagey hum abhi nahi jaa sakte." Kavin told her, calm as an ocean.

" Kyu? n-nahi jaa sakte? Koyi problem hai hamare beech?" Purvi was so vulnerable.

" Nahi nahi. Waisi koyi baat nahi hai, Purvi. Tum please galat matt samjho." Kavin assured her before cupping her face.

" Toh phir?" She questioned.

Kavin exhaled faintly before holding both of her hands in his.

" Dekho Purvi, main bhi yeh karna chahta hu. Lekin yeh wakt aur halaat dono sahi nahi hai iss sab ke liye. Mujhe tumhe hamare apne ghar mein le jaana hai. Acche se settle hona hai. Ek baar woh ho jaye, phir main tumhe bilkul nahi tokunga." He explained.

Purvi took a moment to let everything sink in before smiling understandingly. Kavin handed her the almost molten ice cream as they spoke about random things.

Finally, both of them laid down with the blanket over them. Purvi's back faced Kavin as she changed side. Kavin could still feel the little disappointment of not getting what she wanted hidden in Purvi's heart.

Purvi felt a hand snaking over her waist as her husband hugged her from behind, leaving no distance between them.

" Maine yeh toh nahi kaha ki hum kiss nahi kar sakte." He whispered in her ear.

A small chuckle left her mouth before she rolled over to get on top of him as they started kissing each other all over again.

One thing was clear in Purvi's mind, that she married the right man.

Next morning, Purvi woke on top of a shirtless Kavin, wrapped in his arms. She checked the time in her phone and decided to start her day. She separated herself from him before tying her messed up hair in a bun. Straightening her clothes, she left Kavin sleeping and headed to washroom.

" Purvi, meri shirt select kar do na."

Kavin called out from washroom, Purvi smiled and turned off the gas stove before reaching out to cupboard. She went through some of his shirts and then finally picked up a sky blue shirt for him.

He came out of the washroom wearing formal grey pants and a white baniyan while drying his wet hair with the towel.

" Yeh dekho, aaj yeh shirt pehno tum." Purvi handed him the shirt.

" Nice. Tumhara selection hamesha kamal ka hota hai." Kavin complimented.

" Pata hai. Ghumo."

Kavin turned around as Purvi helped him with the shirt. He folded the sleeves while she buttoned his shirt.

" Accha Kavin.. " Purvi mumbled.

" Hmm?" He asked.

" Dekhte hai aaj pehle kisko job milti hain." Purvi smiled under breath.

" Accha?" He raised an eye brow.

" Haan. Kyu? Darr gaye?" She teased.

" Darta toh main kisi se nahi hu. I'm in. Bas kahi tum matt haar jaana." Kavin was quick to reply.

" Haan haan. dekh lenge."

" Waise tum kab jaa rahi ho interview ke liye?" He questioned.

" Main tumhare baad nikalungi. Mera time bara baje ka hai na." Purvi answered, bringing out some breads from kitchen.

Kavin stood in front of the mirror and started doing his hair.

" Chalo aa karo." Purvi told him as she fed him some jam coated breads while he got ready.

" Bas bas, Purvi. Pet bhar gaya." Kavin said, as he grabbed his bag.

" Very good. Accha hua maine hi tumhe khila diya, warna jaldi jaldi mein tum bhuke pet hi chale jaate."

" Haan. Accha ab main chalta hu."

" Arey Ruko Ruko..."

Purvi jogged out of the kitchen carrying a bowl.

" Dahi shakkar khate jao."

Purvi offered him a spoonful of sweet yougurt and kissed gently on his cheek.

" All the best, Kavin." She wished.

" All the best to you too, Purvi." He wished her back with a sweet kiss as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : That was some major editing! GENTLEMAN'S PROMISE HAS BEEN UPDATED, CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

 **RomEdy Girl : Your reviews make me so happy. I'm so glad that you showed up here and gave it a shot. Couldn't be more grateful to you, thank you so much and love you! :)**

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi : I've already said everything to you in PM. Thank you again for your touching words and I love you, you know it :)**

 **Indusweety : Thank you so much Indu. Love you :)**

 **Mishaa : Hahaha! I enjoyed reading your review. You're such an adorable chatterbox, Misha. I've already PM'd you too. Thank you so much! Lots of love :)**

 **Guest on 26th Nov : Thank you so much dear. Love :)**

 **Popi roy : Hahah! Yes. Tum bolo. Thank you soo much, cookie. Love you :)**

 **Simmi : Yeh wala chapter maine change kiya hai thoda. Dekho kaise lagta hai? Aur batana zarur :) Thanks and love you!**

 **Subhi Singh : Bro, we are so same! I love KaVi too. Let's do it this way, Jaha KaVi waha tum aur jaha tum waha main :p Thanks a lot and love you :)**

 **FancyPari : Hey Pari, thank you so much! Love you :)**

 **Guest on 27th Nov : Thank you so much, sweetheart. I appreciate your words. Love :)**

 **Isarat Hasan : Thank you so much, Isarat! Love you :)**

 **Guest on 28th Nov : You're mindblowing! Thanks and love you :)**

 **Sweety : You're beautiful! Thank you and love you.**

 **Guest on 1st Dec : Thank you so much love. Lots of love!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	4. The evening talk!

**A/N : Alright, I deeply apologise for the length of this update, chota hai. But already late ho gaya hai update aur agar reh gaya toh mujhe aadat pad jayegi agey agey karne ki. Ek update sambhal lo :p Next pakka bada aur mast hoga!**

 **.**

 **.**

That evening, Purvi was walking towards the building when she saw Noor.

" Hi Purvi!" Noor greeted her.

" Hello Noor!" Purvi smiled.

" Kaha se aa rahi ho?" Noor asked as she neared her.

" Woh kuch interviews dene gayi thi.." Purvi replied.

" Oh great! Toh kya hua?" Noor asked, with a smile.

" Um, kuch nahi hua." Purvi shrugged.

" Koyi baat nahi, Purvi. Inshallah tumhe jald hi job mil jayegi."

"Haan jarur." Purvi smiled.

" Accha ab chalo, Mood accha banate hai hum tumhara!" Noor exclaimed.

Noor grabbed her hand and took her along.

" Par hum kaha jaa rahe hai, Noor? " Purvi asked.

" Arey tum chalo toh sahi." Noor avoided to answer.

She took her to the small compound their building had where kids were playing and few ladies sat having some chats.

" Bacche log, yeh Purvi didi hai, jaise main aap ki didi hu waise hi yeh hai. Okay? " Noor asked.

"Okay!" Kids exclaimed in unity.

" Aur Sharma aunty, Joshi aunty, Riya didi.. yeh Purvi Hai. Hamare floor pe rehne aayi Hai."

Noor introduced Purvi as she greeted all of them and soon she was a part of the group. Noor saw Madhavi coming as she jogged towards her.

" Madhu Aunty!" Noor called.

" Noor, kanna." Madhvi smiled.

" Madhu aunty, chalo mere saath. Sab waha baithe Hai, aap bhi chalo." Noor told the tamil lady.

" Ayyo Noor, Noor, Nan connatu ninkal etuttu? **Where are you taking me?** " Madhvi asked as Noor already took her half the way.

" Hello aunty." Purvi greeted the lady as she reached the place where all of them sat.

" Hello Purvi, tum kab aayi? What about the interview?" Madhvi asked in her typical south indian accent as she took a seaat next to her.

" Interview theek tha lekin job nahi mila." Purvi told her.

" That is okay, it was your first attempt. Dekh na jaldi tumhe job mil jayega." Madhvi assured her.

" Waise Purvi, aur kaun kaun hai tumhare ghar mein?" Missus Sharma asked.

" Main aur mere pati bas." Purvi answered.

" Aur tumhare pati ki family?" Riya made another question.

" Kavin ki family Jaipur mein rehti hai. Unka bohot bada textile ka business hai waha. Rahi baat meri family ki toh woh Kolkata mein hai."

" Kavin bhaiya Jaipur ke, tum Kolkata se, yeh story kuch samajh nahi aayi." Noor nudged her.

" Phir kabhi itminaan se samjhaungi. Filhaal mujhe ghar jaana hoga, Kavin aata hi hoga wapas."

Purvi stood up from her place as she smiled warmly at everyone before walking towards the staircase. The old wooden furniture squeaked as she climbed up to her room. Changing into casual clothes, she prepared for the dinner.

" Purvi?"

She heard her husband before pausing the work in hand for a while as she poured a glass of water.

" Welcome." She smiled, handing the glass to him.

He gulped in a few sips before keeping it aside.

" Tum kab aayi?" Kavin asked, taking off his shoes.

" Thodi der pehle. Chai piyoge na? Main rakh rahi hu." Purvi walked back into the kitchen.

" Haan. Pehle fresh ho jaata hu. Mere kapde?"

" Almaari mein left corner pe rakhe hai."

Kavin grabbed his clothes and went to get freshen up. Purvi kept the kettle on flames as she resumed to prepare food.

" Waise Kavin, aaj Noor ne mujhe building ke aur kuch logo se milwaya." Purvi mentioned while chopping the veggies.

" Accha?"

" Haan. Yaha ke log sach mein kaafi acche hai. Hum ne thodi baatein ki aur phir main wapas aa gayi."

" Chalo accha hai. Tum yaha ghul mil rahi ho. Tumhe akela nahi mehsoos hoga." Kavin's voice was positively inclined.

" Waise interview ka kya hua?" Purvi asked.

" Tum shart jeet gayi. Mujhe aaj nahi mili job. Kal phir se kuch interviews dene jaana hai."

Purvi laughed as Kavin gave her a wierd glance while stepping out of the washroom.

" Has kyu rahi ho?" He questioned.

" Isiliye kyuki na main jeeti hu, na tum." Purvi shrugged.

" Matlab tumhe bhi job nahi mili?" Kavin raised an eye brow at her, she nodded in denial.

A small chuckle left Kavin's lips as well while he walked back to the hall, Purvi turned the gas off as she poured two cups of tea. She handed one to her husband as the couple sat on the window pane, watching the sun set slowly.

" Mumbai bohot khubsurat hai, Purvi." Kavin said as he stared out of the window.

" Utna hi darawana bhi." Purvi chuckled.

" Darawana kyu?" Kavin asked, taking a sip of his tea.

" Aaj dekha na maine, sab log apne apne kaam mein daudte rehte hai. Yeh sheher kabhi rukta ya thakta hi nahi? Har kisi ko kuch na kuch haasil karna hota hai." The wife elaborated.

" Isiliye toh isse sapno ka sheher kehte hai, Purvi. Yahi toh khaas baat hai Mumbai ki. Tum socho, roj hazaro log aate hai yaha kuch banane lekin unn mein se sirf aadhe log yaha tik paate hai. Yu dar kar kaise chalega?" Husband his own point.

" Lekin Kavin, himmat kar ke hum ruk gaye aur kuch fayda nahi hua toh?" Purvi asked, sincerely.

" Aise kaise nahi hoga. Pata hai log kya kehte hai, Mumbai ka dusra naam mehnat hai. Tum jitni mehnat karoge ussey double yeh sheher tumhe wapas dega. Hum yaha settle honge, bas mehnat karni hogi."

Purvi smiled in appreciation at Kavin as they watched the running vehicals and scurring people.

" Lagta hai tumhe Mumbai ki hawa raas aane lagi hai." She spoke.

" Raas? Mujhe toh already pyaar hone laga hai iss sheher se."

He answered as both of them relished the hot tea in comfortable silence. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

" Marine drive chale?"

" Abhi?" Purvi looked at him.

" Haan. Abhi din dhalne ko thoda wakt hai, aur kehte hai marine drive pe sunset dekhne ki baat hi kuch aur hai. Upar se thand ka mausam bhi hai." Kavin insisted like a kid in candy store.

" Romance aur tum, dono ko mana karna mere bas ki baat nahi." Purvi answered.

" Yeh hui na baat. Chalo jaldi tayar ho jao."

The couple sprinted off the pane in less than a moment to get dressed. Little did they know, it was going to be one of the most beautiful evening of their life.

An evening over Marine Drive.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : I'm starting with The Gentleman's Promise now, Sunday tak update ho jana chahiye.**

 **FancyPari : Thank you so much, Pari! Love you :)**

 **Subhi Singh : Bro! Glad you're liking the story. Thank you so much and love you!**

 **Israt Hasan : Israt, where have you been girl? Glad to see you back! Thank you and love :)**

 **Guest on 5th Dec : Thank you so much, dear. Love you!**

 **Aarti : You know you're too adorabe, right? Every time I see your review, it makes me so happy. I don't know about the magic in my writing, but I do believe that having readers/friends like you is magic at it's finest! Thank you and lots of love!**

 **RomEdy Girl : You go girl! I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness of chapter though. I promise to make it up to you in next update. Love you!**

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi : You seriously giving us cuteness goals, Shambhavi. I cannot thank you enough for your support. I don't know about being the best writer, I don't want to consider myself in any of that catagory. I only want to make my readers happy. Mujhe tum as a fan se zyada as a friend pasand aaogi. I'm not a celebrity, I'm a normal girl like you. Thank you so much, bubbles. I love you.**

 **Ashi : Dude, we talk like every day! Do I need to tell you that I love you? Thanks!**

 **Simmi : Jee bilkul samajh gayi! Kuch baatein bina kahe bhi samjhi jaati hai. Thank you for loving KaVi and my writing. I love you more!**

 **Guests on 11th Dec : Guys, thank you so much! It means a lot! Love you!**

 **Mishaa17 : Pagali rulayegi kya? :p Thank you so much for reading, Mishu! Hope you're doing great! Love you!**

 _ **YOU GUYS CAN EXPECT A KAVI ONE SHOT COMING UP DEDICATED TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**_

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	5. A date to remember!

**A/N : Hello everyone! Here I'm with updates. I was thinking of making 4 updates that are Citylights, Gentleman's promise, A KaVi os ( As a new year gift to ya'll) and An Abhirika os ( Requested) Anyway, here are two of them. I'll be updating both of the os' tommorow!**

 **Can't thank everyone personally since I have to finish the KaVi os but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also, I wanna clear this right here today, I have a life apart from ff and we have some problems there. I understand you wait for update but you need to co-operate. My father was ill past week, just to explain the delay since some people get 'disappointed' with me again and again, even though I don't feel the need to disclose my private life with anyone.  
**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kavin and Purvi got down on the Churchgate station before walking out through the exit.

" Purvi, woh dekho. Aakhri gali mein Wankhede stadium hai." Kavin told her as they advanced towards the marines.

" Tumhe kaise pata yeh sab?" Purvi asked.

" College ke first year mein, mera ek dost Mumbai se tha. Woh hamesha yeh sab hi toh batata rehta tha. Yaha par yeh hai, waha par woh hai. Itni baar suna hai ussey ke sab dimag mein baith gaya."

The husband explained as both of them walked on one of the four lanes of churchgate. The trees surrounding old british styled infrastructure caught Purvi's eye in no time.

" Kavin, inn buildings mein rent par bhi apartment bohot mehenga hoga na?" She asked, looking at him.

" Bohot. Deposite hi laakho mein hota hai, rent bhi hoga kuch sattar assi hazar tak." He answered.

" Lekin yaha par rehna bhi toh utna mazedaar hota hoga na. Socho, marine drive ke saamne ghar. Subeh shaam jab chaho, khidki kholo aur saamne dekho toh itna pyaara nazara." Purvi made her point.

" Marine drive ke nazare ki wajah se hi toh itni keemat hai." Kavin chuckled as they walked across the street.

Crossing the road both of them reached the bay. The gigantic arabian sea welcomed them with open arms, the evening was breezy.

" Chalo baithte hai." Kavin spoke.

" Nahi. Thodi der chalte hai pehle. Agey baithenge. Waise bhi yaha par bheed hai."

Purvi told him as they glanced around. Kavin nodded in agreement before they started walking ahead towards Girgaon chaupati.

" Waise aaj subeh maa ka phone aya tha." Kavin spoke as he slipped his hand in Purvi's.

" Accha? Kya keh rahi thi?" Purvi asked.

" Pehle toh unhone bataya ke tumhara phone off tha. Woh tumhe call kar rahi thi."

" Arey haan, subeh battery dead thi aur jaldi jaldi mein charge karna bhi bhul gayi main. Woh chodo tum yeh batao ke Maa kya keh rahi thi? Papa kaise hai?" Purvi enquired, enough enthusiastic.

" Dono ekdm theek hai. Hamari khabar puchne ke liye phone kiya tha. Lage haath Papa se bhi baat ho gayi. Dono ko bohot chinta ho rahi thi hamari." Kavin answered.

" Main kal unko phone kar ke baat kar lungi. Mujhe bhi bohot yaad aa rahi hai unki."

Purvi had a special place in her heart for Kavin's parents. She loved them, she cared for them, sometimes a bit than Kavin did. Kavin's parents, Balraj and Radhika Khanna were fond of Purvi too. It wasn't a cakewalk for either of them to let each other go. They had to, because it was Kavin and Purvi's decision to leave their home town and make a living on their own.

" Tumhe toh aur bhi zyada yaad aati hogi na unki, Kavin?" Purvi asked, tenderly.

" Aati hai lekin theek hai. Yaha aane ka decision bhi toh hamara hi tha na? Agar yun dheele pad gaye toh agle mahine wapas jaana padega Jaipur."

Silence sneaked in between them as they walked for a while being completely quiet. Now the interesting part came when they started the observing. People who sat on the bay, showed so much of diversity.

Some sat in couple, glued to each other, snogging intensely. While some couples sat poles apart from each other, awkwardly. A group of friends sat a little ahead of that, while a guy sat alone next to them. Two teenagers walked behind Kavin and Purvi, conscious of someone known spotting them together, while an old pair walked ahead of them, Grandpa having a walking stick in one hand and grandma's hand clutched in other.

Life is just like the people on Marine drive. Sometimes it'll embrace you with it's best, while sometimes it'll push you away, throw you down in the ugliest pit.

At times you'll be surrounded by so many people, almost everyone. While there will be times when everybody would leave you to end up alone. People who once stood in your support will try to bring you down.

There will be a time when all you would want is to hide. Hide from people, from sitations and from problems. While inversely at times, you'd just stop caring. You won't give a shit to whatever said by whom so ever.

There's no better educator than life, and no better learner than you.

"Coffee piogi?"

Kavin asked as both of them stopped in front of a stall. Purvi nodded positively.

" Tum jaa kar baitho. Main laata hu."

Purvi turned and climbed up on the rocky surface and sat facing the tetrapods shielding everyone from the sea. Sun was just about to set, barely few minutes left. Kavin sat next to her, extending one of the paper cups which contained hot coffee.

" Sambhal kar, garam hai." He told her.

She gave out a tiny smile before blowing a little air to shift away the vapour. Purvi and Kavin couldn't be in any better place at the moment. Marine drive, sunset, two cups of coffee, him and her.

Purvi glanced at her man and for a reason, she decided to leave her gaze to rest over him. She neared him and slipped her slender hand in his firm one. Kavin smiled, locking their fingers together.

They lived in the moment. Isn't that what we all need to do? Stop running and breathe for once, look around, appreciate what we have, live in the moment.

Just when Kavin and Purvi thought the evening couldn't get any more beautiful, Mumbai had a gift for them. Street lights flickered on to light and made the C shaped structure look like string of pearls.

Queen's necklace at it's best, adding to the beauty of atmosphere, yet again.

One couldn't trade the world for the sight of queen's necklace, shining gloriously. One last element added to Kavin and Purvi's perfect night when a group of college students occupied the place next to them over a little distance and started jamming.

Two of them had guitars and rest of them sung as they played some soul soothing, classic romantics like _Meherbaan, Rozaana, Jab tak, Kahin toh hogi woh._

The newly weds couldn't be more grateful to everything that contributed to make their evening perfect.

That's how Mumbai gave a date to remember for life time to yet another couple.

" Main nikal raha hu, Purvi. Bye."

Kavin closed the door behind him as he left for the interviews. He climbed downstairs, reading several addresses. That's when he bumped with someone.

" I'm so sorry." He apologised to a girl in her early twenties.

" No that's okay. Mera hi dhyan nahi tha." The girl replied, picking her handbag up.

"You must be Noor?" Kavin looked at her.

" Yes, how do you- oh! Aap Kavin ho? Purvi ke husband?" Noor questioned.

" Bilkul. Purvi toh tumhare baare mein baat karte thakti nahi hai." Kavin smiled at the girl.

" Really? Waise Purvi kal aap ki bhi bohot baatein kar rahi thi. Kal raat woh mujhe mili thi na gallery mein tab usne koyi aur baat ki hi nahi. Aap se bohot pyaar karti hai." Noor told him.

"So toh hai. Waise tum subeh subeh kaha se aa rahi ho?" Kavin asked.

" Main call centre se. Job karti hu na toh shift khatam hui. Aap interview dene jaa rahe ho na, bhaiya?"

" Haan."

Noor was quick enough to pull out a chocolate bar from her bag before holding it out to him.

" Yeh lijiye. Dahi shakkar nahi toh chocolate hi sahi. All the best, bhaiya."

Kavin smiled before taking the bar from her hand.

" Tum bilkul waisi ho jaise Purvi ne bataya tha. Thank you." He smiled at her.

" Aur aap bhi. Ab main chalti hu, bohot neend aa rahi hai. Aap ko bhi late ho raha hoga."

Kavin walked ahead and waited for the bus on bus stop before pulling out his phone and calling Purvi.

" Haan bolo, Kavin?" Purvi answered immediately.

" Noor se mila main kuch der pehle. Abhi abhi job se lauti hai woh, uske liye kuch khane ko le jaogi tum? Mujhe lagta nahi usne kuch banaya hoga ghar pe."

" Le jaati hu. Tum chinta matt karo."

Purvi prepared for the interview after checking on Noor and providing her with some aloo parathas. The day passed on like mist as Purvi kept on searching for job, she gave interviews without pause but the result never came in her favour. That evening Purvi returned home and made herself a cup of tea, she was engrossed in her thoughts when Kalpana knocked on her door.

" Arey daadi, aaiye na."

Purvi smiled as she got up to pour another cup of tea for the old lady.

" Tum kyu takleef leti ho? Abhi abhi aayi ho na bahar se, mujhe chai nahi chahiye." Kalpana tried to decline.

" Ek cup chai se kuch nahi hota, uss bahane aap mere hath ki chai bhi taste kar lengi, lijiye." Purvi handed her the cup before taking her seat near window, while Kalpana sat on the chair.

" Kavin nahi aaya?"

" Nahi, usko thoda time lagega."

" Waise main tumhe kuch dene aayi hu."

Kalpana put her cup of tea aside for a moment before grabbing her handbag and pulling something out of it, it was an idol of lord Ganesha. Having a moderately small size, the idol had such glorious eyes, such adorable facial structure, that's the beauty of Bappa. You'd fall in love with him without even knowing about it.

" Yeh?" Purvi asked, slightly overwhelmed.

" Siddhivinayak gayi thi main, waha se layi hu tumhare liye. Bappa toh Mumbai ki jaan hai. Inko apne ghar mein jagah dogi toh yeh tumhare aur Kavin par aane wale har musibat ko khatam kar denge, Vighnharta hai yeh."

Purvi was touched, although she was confused if it was for Kalpana's sweet gesture or the fact that there was a new member at her home from now on.

" Main aap ko kaise thank you kahu mujhe samajh nahi aa raha-"

" Tum dono ne jis din mujhe daadi bulaya uss mein hi sab kuch aa gaya. Ab yeh lo, Kavin aane ke baad dono mil kar Bappa ki sthapana karna. Main chalti hu, bohot kaam pada hai ghar pe."

After Kalpana was gone, Purvi sat on her place staring at the idol in her hands. It felt like she could admire Bappa for ever, without getting tired even for a moment. Something struck her mind before she picked her phone and called her husband.

" Kavin, suno kaha pohoche?"

" Haan kuch samaan lana tha. Agarbatti, ek niranjan, thode se phool aur paav kilo mithai wale modak."

" Tum aao toh ghar pe, sab pata chal jayega. Khaas mehmaan aaye hai hamare ghar."

Around seven thirty, Kavin and Purvi placed Ganpati Bappa on his rightful place. Lamp was lit along with the joss sticks, Bappa was showered with milk and placed on a tiny bed of flower petals. Kumkum was placed on Bappa's forehead before keeping the modaks in front of him.

Kavin had never seen his wife do something religious with such excitement. Purvi's face was practically glowing. Her smile brought a smile on his face as well, he gently put an arm around her as she finished pampering the god of beginings.

Purvi let her husband hold her as she leaned to his side. Just like that, there little family of two had become of three.

This is the speciality of Bappa, he blends among people like sugar in milk. Once you give him space in your heart, he'll guard you like your parent. Truly as they say, if Mumbai is one's heart then Ganpati bappa is it's beat. There's no Mumbai without Bappa.

From that day, Kavin and Purvi took Bappa's blessings before leaving for interviews. A month passed away in search of job, two three interviews at a day, still no job for the married pair. Of course, if it was easy, it wouldn't have been in Mumbai then.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : The one shots will be updated by tommorow, do check 'em out! Happy new year in advance to all of you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	6. First job!

**A/N : Divyaa here! 7:41 - 13/01/2019, Sunday. Ah! It feels like forever since last update! Been busy with stuff in personal life. THE GENTLEMAN'S PROMISE UPDATE COMING UP AND A KAVI TWO SHOT COMING UP!**

 **Subhi Singh : Hey bro, thank you so much for your support. You're the one who promised your support throughout and proved it. It means a lot! I'm lucky to have you. Love you :)**

 **Guest on 30th Dec : Thank you so much, honey! Love you :)**

 **Indusweety : Indu, thank you so much for your constant love. So much love! :)**

 **Ashi : Hello, Ash! Thank you so much reading and for your concern as well. Pappa is fine now, but a few things left that I've been taking care of in past weeks. Love you so much!**

 **Guest on 7th Jan : Thank you so much, darlin' I love you!**

 **Misha17 : Mish, now you know when the next will be ;) Thank you so much for reading, I love you!**

 **And lastly, thank you for all the silent readers who read. I have seen the number :) Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

* * *

After weeks of hardwork and hunting for job, one evening Kavin returned home with a box of sweets in his hand.

" Purvi!" Was the first word that left his mouth.

" Purvi, kaha ho yaar? Jaldi bahar aao."

Kavin removed his shoes and kept aside the office bag, Purvi walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands to the corner of her duppata.

" Kya hua?" She enquired.

Kavin handed her the box before smiling wide, Purvi's eyes shot up at her husband.

" J-job mil gayi?" She asked, momentarily shocked.

Kavin simply nodded before Purvi nearly sprang up in joy. Encasing her husband in a warm tight embrace, Purvi couldn't contain her happiness.

" You did it! You did it, Kavin.. I'm so happy for you!"

Purvi's joy was evident in her words, she was happy and equally proud of her husband. Kavin placed a soft kiss on her forehead before looking down at her.

" Muh nahi meetha karogi humara?" He smiled.

" Nahi. Pehle Bappa ko mithai khilayenge. Phir main kuch meetha banaungi, tumhari pasand ka. Sab padosiyon ko de kar aayenge."

Purvi had always been like that breeze of air, never staying put at one place. Kavin smiled, watching his wife already moving into kitchen with the box. Purvi put some pieces of kaju katli in a bowl and walked out, Kavin pulled out his appointment letter from the bag. Both of them kept the sweets and letter in front of Bappa before joining their hands in gratitude.

While Kavin got freshen up, Purvi prepared quick rice kheer.

" Chawal ki kheer? Yeh tum ne kaha se seekhi?" Kavin asked as he stepped out, dressed in comfortable clothes.

" Daadi ne sikhayi. Ab chalein? Tum aa rahe ho ya ghar pe rukoge?" Purvi turned to him.

" Arey nahi. Main aaunga na. Chalo."

The couple stepped out and distributed the kheer to all of their neighbours. Kalpana, Mister and missus Murthi, Noor, Mister Rahul and his wife Riya, everyone wished good luck to Kavin.

That night, after having dinner, Kavin and Purvi sat on the window pane. Purvi relished the last bowl of rice kheer as she glanced at her husband.

" Tumhe sach mein nahi chahiye kheer? Itni acchi toh bani hai."

Kavin chuckled before pulling her closer, her back resting on his chest, his nose nuzzled in her nape, in taking her cologne.

" Tum khush ho na? Mere liye utna hi kaafi hai." He made a geniune confession.

" Tumhe naukari mili hai, Kavin. Kitni mehnat ki hai tum ne iss naukari ke liye.. muh meetha karna toh banta hai. At least ek chammach?"

Purvi scooted away, turning around as she faced him. Kavin took the hold of bowl before placing it aside.

" Arey Kavin, sach mein acchi bani-"

Purvi couldn't complete her sentence as she felt Kavin's lips pressing onto hers. She immediately responded by kissing him back, Kavin arms engulfed her fragile feminine figure securely in them. He smiled in middle of the kiss, feeling Purvi's hand gently rubbing onto his chest through the soft fabric of his t shirt.

Niether of them bothered to open eyes, having each other so close to themselves provided all kinds of happiness.

Kavin's hand moved to the small of her back, resting there for the rest of time as they separated from kiss.

" Lo, ho gaya muh meetha."

He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips to her earlobe. She shivered, blushing slightly. The shyness was really for a moment though as Purvi started placing small kisses over Kavin's neck line. He didn't stop her. A couple of kisses later, Purvi pulled back from the embrace and looked in his eyes, still wrapped in his arms.

" Kya humein sach mein settle hone tak ka wait karna padega?"

She asked, a tinge of disappointment present in her voice. People fail to realise that every time _love making_ isn't all about just having each other physically. It has much higher value for those who are truly in love with each other. For those lovers, love making means _accepting each other along with all the flaws and pluses. It means dedicating commitment to each other for rest of the life. Claiming each other exclusively for eternity._ Kavin wanted to do that too, he loved Purvi with such madness that was beyond anyone's imagination.

" Intezaar karna hi sahi rahega, Purvi. Jab tak humein _humara ghar_ nahi mil jaata." Kavin told her, looking right in her eyes.

" Yahi toh humara ghar hai na.." Purvi stated.

" Nahi Purvi. Yeh sirf ek temporary arrangement hai. Main tumhe apna ghar dilana chahta hu. Jis ghar pe humara hakk hoga. Tab jaa kar hum sahi mayno mein settle honge." Kavin explained, tender with his words.

" Matlab mujhe aur wait karna hoga, tumhe paane ke liye." Purvi raised an eyebrow at him.

" Kya kare? Ab shaadi ki hai toh ussey acche se nibhana padega na?" Kavin teased on purpose.

" Accha? Aur yeh woh ladka keh raha hai jo ek saal pehle tak paise de kar exam ke papers leak karwata tha. Ameer baap ke bighade hue bete.. Aisi samajdari wali baatein tumhare muh pe suit nahi karti." Purvi bubbled out a playful laughter, making fun of her husband.

" Tab mujhe tum nahi mili thi na, tum mili aur meri saari hekhdi utar gayi." Kavin commented, pecking on her collar bone.

"Tab pata nahi tha na mujhe ke main kaunsi musibat apne gale baandh kar le rahi hu." Purvi chuckled trying to block his alluring kisses.

" Ab baandh li hai toh bata deta hu, zindagi bhar ke liye gale pad chuka hu main tumhare." Kavin said before pulling her closer.

Purvi successfully blocked him before jumping off the pane.

" Tum ne hi toh kaha tha na, settle hone tak kuch bhi nahi. Chup chap sone chalo, kal office jaana hai, shehzaade. Papa ki mercedes nahi aane wali tumhe pick up karne."

" Oh god, Purvi. Agar tum ne ab chidhana band nahi kiya na toh-"

" Toh? Kya karoge?"

" Ruko, abhi batata hu kya karunga."

Kavin chased behind Purvi before finally getting a hold of her and pulling her down on top of him as both of them laid on their bedsheet. Their laughter echohed through the four walls of their small home as the couple laughed, talked and exchanged a lot of sweet gestures. Kavin and Purvi were that kind of couple who never needed perfect place, perfect situation and perfect time to express their love. The most beautiful thing about them was that they were such an imperfect couple. Kavin was borned rich, grown up with the silverspoon. While Purvi was the normal middle class girl. They fell in love, _only with each other. Accepting each other just the way they were._ Be it Kavin's habits of living in luxuries or Purvi's habit of making optimum use of limited stuff. They were exact opposites, yet they fell for each other. Boy, and how! So madly, so deeply, so passionately that Kavin didn't think twice before leaving behind his luxurious life only to marry the love of his life.

Putting it in simple words, a prince left his castle and kingdom for the love of his princess who lived in country with nothing but pure soul. Now they proceed to build a little kingdom of their own. That's true love for you, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

" Kavin bhaiya! Purvi di!"

Noor knocked on the door of KaVi's room that weekend.

" Haan Noor? Andar aao na bahar kyu khadi ho?" Kavin asked.

" Bhaiya, didi, chaliye jaldi chaliye. " Noor was pretty excited.

" Kaha jaana hai, Noor?" Purvi asked.

" Woh Rahul Bhaiya aur Riya Didi hai na, Unki aaj wedding anniversary hai. Aur unhone aap ko invite kiya hai. Woh aaj subeh aaye the ghar pe aap ko invite karne par aap dono bahar gaye the." Noor finished.

" Accha. Tum jao hum aate hain." Purvi smiled.

" Haan lekin jaldi aana. Hum sab aap ka wait kar rahe hain. Aap ke bina hum celebration start nahi karenge, Aisa Rahul Bhaiya ne kaha hai. " Noor ordered.

" Haan meri Maa! Ab aap jayengi, Noor madam?" Kavin clapped his hands together.

" Haan haan! Jaati hu. Par jaldi ana haan.." Noor teased again.

" Tu - " Kavin was about to say something.

" Okay okay! I'm out.." Noor ran away, laughing madly.

Kavin and Purvi laughed and got ready before leaving for Rahul And Riya's place.

" Aa gaye tum dono..kitni der, Bhai? Hum kab se wait kar rahe the tum dono ka.." Rahul greeted them.

" Main toh tayaar ho chuka tha kab ka, Rahul. Lekin tum toh jaante ho na, inn ladkiyo ko kitna wakt lagta hai ready hone mein.." Kavin looked at Purvi.

" Ha Bhai. Yaha bhi same problem hai." Rahul laughed.

" Aap dono ek kaam kijiye, bahar jaake humara mazaak udaiye. Chalo Purvi tum andar. Aur Rahul, Kavin aap dono jaa sakte Hai." Riya took them on hook.

Purvi shared a high five with Riya while Kavin and Rahul looked at each other.

" Arey Bhai, hum toh bas mazaak kar rahe the." Rahul said.

" Haan. Mazaak mazaak. " Kavin laughed, uneasily.

" Ayyo, Riya, Purvi.. Jaane do inn dono ko, Let them come inside." Madhvi smiled.

" Okay. Madhu aunty keh rahe hai. Isiliye iss baar chod rahe hai." Purvi warned.

Kavin and Rahul came inside wishing the couple taking a seat near Mr. and Mrs. Murthi. There were Noor, Mr. and Mrs. Murthi, Kavin and Purvi , Riya and Rahul , Daadi along with some other residents present in that small get Together.

Everybody were having chats and laughs with each other and enjoying to their fullest.

Meanwhile, Noor took the centre.

" Excuse me, everybody! Excuse me. Can I please have your attention?" Noor smiled.

Everybody glanced at the young girl in centre.

" Toh suniye, Aaj humare pyaare pyaare Rahul bhaiya aur Riya didi ki wedding anniversary hai. Aur hum sab toh jaante hi hai ke inn ki love story iss building mein shuru Hui thi. Lekin kya humein yaha maujud baaki couples ki love stories pata hai?" Noor came Up with an interesting idea.

" Nahi right? Toh aaj hum ek game khelte hai. Chitthi khichte hai aur uss mein jis bhi couple ka naam ayega usko apni love story batani padegi. What Say?" Noor smiled.

" Superb idea, Noor!" Avinash, a guy of Noor's age cheered.

Everybody sat down in a circle as the chits were made.

" Okay toh Daadi , Aap pehli chit nikaliye." Avinash told.

Daadi nodded and picked one chit.

" So humare pehle couple hai, Mister and Missus Sharma! " Noor exclaimed.

Claps went around the room as the couple spoke up.

" Hum toh ek shaadi mein mile the , Mere dost ki shaadi thi aur Janhvi waha apni behen ke saath aayi thi." Mister Sharma said.

A layer of Ohhos echoed the room.

" Aur inhe dekhte hi inko main pasand aa gayi thi, aur mujhe laga woh mujhe nahi meri behen ko pasand karne lage. Mujhe bohot bura laga pehle.." Janhvi aunty briefed.

" Phir? phir kya hua, aunty?" Riya asked.

" Phir maine agle din Janhvi se mil ke sab bataya aur hum dono ne apne parents se baat kar ke phir kuch mahino baad shaadi kar li." Mister Sharma finished.

A round of claps went around before next chit was drawn.

" Toh ab baari hai, Murthi uncle aur Madhu aunty ki." Avinash announced.

" Maine toh Madhu ko jab first time college mein dekha tha tab hi mujhe woh pasand aa gaya tha! She was the most beautiful girl." Murthi confessed.

" Ayyo Murthi." Madhu blushed.

" Aw! Madhu aunty's blushing!" Noor teased.

" But mere ko na yeh Murthi ka bohot gussa ata tha, we used to fight a lot! " Madhavi exclaimed.

" Toh phir?" Kavin asked, curiously.

" Phir ek din Murthi ne mera help kiya presentation mein aur tab mujhe laga ke Murthi is not a bad guy." Madhavi told.

" Aur phir Madhu ko bhi slowly slowly mujhse pyaar ho gaya. " Murthi smiled.

" Wow. That was sweet!" Rahul exclaimed.

" And we still love each other a lot. " Madhvi blushed.

Everybody clapped before Noor drew the third chit, and the name brought a huge smile to her face.

" Yeh love story toh sab ko janani hogi. Mera sab se favourite couple, humare newly weds, Kavin bhaiya aur Purvi didi!" Noor exclaimed.

" Haan bhai! Yeh love story toh janane ki excitement sab ko hai." Rahul nudged Kavin.

" Yes, yes. Kavin Purvi , Tell us how did you two meet?" Madhavi asked.

Kavin And Purvi exchanged glances as they recollected that golden time.

" Batau?" Kavin smiled, looking at his wife.

" Bata do." Purvi nodded.

" Toh..." Kavin started.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : The gentleman's promise update is coming! Along with a KaVi two shot! Wait for it!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
